


Pokémon Draconid Adventures

by Hasan126



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Arora-chichou | Alola, Delta Episode, Draconid People, Dragon type Pokemon, Houen-chichou | Hoenn, Isshu-chihou | Unova, Jouto-chihou | Johto, Kalos-chihou | Kalos, Kanto-chihou | Kanto, Mega Evolution, Multi, Other, Pokemon Contests, Ride Pokemon, Shinoh-chihou | Sinnoh, Totem Pokémon, Ultra Beast, Z Moves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasan126/pseuds/Hasan126





	1. Chapter 1

The crowd was cheering oh so loudly, Kai thought his head might burst.

He had finally made it to the finals of the Unova tournament in Accumula Town. And he owed it all to his Pokémon who were all being healed in the Pokémon Center.

While sat patiently waiting for his Pokémon to be returned to him, he had caught a glimpse of the end of other semifinal match on the TV screen on the walls.

That kid has a Druddigon, just like me, Kai thought out loud, forgetting that he wasn't the only person in the Pokémon Center.

"Amazing folks!!! Another stunning Victory for Noeru Amagi!!! And on top of that, he won with his Druddigon alone, never having to switch out once.!!!" Yelled out the announcer.. "Not only am I scared to see what his other five Pokémon are, but I'd hate to be on the receiving end of that dragon tail!!!"

He still has all six of his Pokémon? Kai's jaw dropped, both with excitement and shock. Looks like he's really strong... especially if he's gone the whole tournament with just his Druddigon....

"Is there a Kai Masamune here," Nurse Joy had called out, snapping him out of his daze.

"Thank you so much for healing my Pokémon," he said with a smile.

"My pleasure," she replied as she motioned for her Audino to bring forward the tray containing Kai's six Pokéballs. "Best of luck in your next match." She bowed courteously to the lanky, amber eyed brunette.

"Thanks again," he bowed in return before heading out to prepare for his next match.

Racing through the crowds and moving around the prompted up tents in the town square, Kai had returned to registration to received his notification for the final match.

"Hey Kai," a familiar voice called out to him from behind. It was his friend Mollie, who had also entered the tournament but was taken out rather early on. The two had know each other since they both started out their journeys in the Alola Region. Where Kai went to Hoenn and Unova, Mollie went and stayed in Johto. This tournament is the first time in 10 years that they were in each other's presence since Alola.

"I thought you'd be on the next flight back to Johto by now."

"And miss the chance to see you win? Hell no!! Have you forgotten it's been almost 10 years since you and I were within arm's length of each other. No way I'm gonna just leave." She embraced him then. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Please tell me that's your pokéball," she said after a solid minute of hugging.

"Haha, very funny."

"Excuse me, Mr. Kai," the man sitting at registration interrupted them. "It's time for the next match, please proceed to the battlefield."

"Best of luck, Kai," Mollie grinned as she hopped off quickly. "I'll cheer you on from the stands."

Moving over to the battlefield, Kai enjoyed the sight of cheering spectators in the portable bleachers assembled for this occasion.

"Alright folks, this is it, the final battle of this year's tournament. In the Red corner, this trainer climbed the over the competition with what I believe is the scariest Emboar in all of creation, give it up for Kai Masamune!!!" The crowd goes wild. "The Blue corner, this trainer maybe young, but he's so synchronized with his Pokémon, you would think he's as old as Unova's previous Elite Four Champion. Not to mention his Druddigon might give Almighty Arceaus a run for its money. Give it up for Noeru Amagi!!!"

Noeru did seem too young. A scrawny, dark skin kid with short, bone white hair and yellow eyes like that of a....dragon.... His wardrobe was draconic in appearance as well. He had a dragon fang necklace, bracelets and belt. He had a black tank top hoodie and shorts outfit, with red veins and golden rings on it.

"Don't go easy on me just cause I'm younger than you," Noeru smirked.

"Alright you asked for it," Kai replied smiling.

"Let the match, begin!!!"

"Seaking, come on out!" Kai yelled as he threw the great ball. In a wash of blue light, out popped the gorgeous orange, black and white mono water type Pokémon with its peculiar horn.

"Druddigon, battle stance," Noeru threw out a strange looking pokéball unlike any Kai had seen before. It was blue all over, with some kind of pattern on it and four gold protrusions sticking out of it. From the resulting rainbow light that emitted for the ball, out came Druddigon, a fierce red and blue mono dragon type with useless wings, and golden eyes similar to Noeru's. "You may have the first move, Kai."

"Thanks, Seaking, use Ice beam." Seaking spews out a blast of ice, covering Druddigon who stood there as motionless as its trainer.

Dragon is weak to itself, fairy type, and ice type, Kai thought. Having studied Pokémon strengths and weaknesses as well as having a Druddigon of his own, Kai knew what moves to use to take down Druddigon. But despite his own confidence in his team, some part of him was rather scared to know what else Noeru had up his sleeves. If this kid manage to get through the entire tournament only using Druddigon, there's no telling what his other five Pokémon are capable of. On top of that, I don't know what Pokémon he's using aside from Druddigon.

When Seaking had ended Its ice beam, Druddigon was completely covered up in ice and snow. Yet, Noeru was smiling.

"Now it's my turn, Druddigon, use glare." From out of the Ice and snow jumped out Druddigon as it widened its eyes in the direction of Seaking. With that Seaking was inflicted with paralyze. Though, Kai was certain that Seaking could still fight as this was definitely not the first time Seaking has fought while inflicted with a status aliment.

"We got this, Seaking, use ice beam one more time," but as Seaking prepared to do so, it twitched in a way that suggested the paralyze had rendered it unable to make the attack.

"Now's our chance, Druddigon, use dragon tail." Druddigon's tail glowed purple and elongated itself as it curved back to strike. Upon impact, Seaking flew past Kai to have the bleachers break its fall.

"Seaking!!!" Kai raced over to check on his Pokémon. To his relief it was still conscious. Looking at the HP monitor, Seaking was at half health, while Druddigon hardly took any significant damage from that ice beam, as its HP was nearly full.

"Your Druddigon is quite impressive,"

"Thanks... As is your Seaking. So far, everyone fell after one hit of dragon tail. All except your Seaking. I should be the impressed one."

"Shall we continue?"

Both nod in agreement.

With Seaking back on the field, the battle resumed.

I have to be careful with this kid's Druddigon, Kai thought to himself. Seaking is already paralyzed and the chances of it failing the do another ice beam is very high. I'll have no other choice than my trump card.

"Seaking, return." Kai pulled out Seaking's pokéball and withdrew it from the battle. Placing it on his belt and then pulled out another pokéball. "Come on out Mawile." From the pokéball, out came the short but powerful duo steel and fairy type.

Noeru seemed to be completely unfazed by it.

"Druddigon use glare once more." Once more Druddigon did so, inflicting paralyze on Mawile.

"As if that'll stop us. Mawile, mega evolve.!" Kai revealed the mega stone on his and pressed it. In a wash of rainbow light, emerged mega Mawile, large and more threatening than before.

The crowd looked in awe before going wild with excitement... "Well you've seen it here folks, Mega Evolution. As if Mawile wasn't already at a type advantage. Then again Druddigon had crushed a couple of fairy types earlier today. Let's see how it'll this mega evolved fairy type!!!" Said the announcer.

The crowd was cheering oh so loudly, Kai thought his head might burst.

He had finally made it to the finals of the Unova tournament in Accumula Town. And he owed it all to his Pokémon who were all being healed in the Pokémon Center.

While sat patiently waiting for his Pokémon to be returned to him, he had caught a glimpse of the end of other semifinal match on the TV screen on the walls.

That kid has a Druddigon, just like me, Kai thought out loud, forgetting that he wasn't the only person in the Pokémon Center.

"Amazing folks!!! Another stunning Victory for Noeru Amagi!!! And on top of that, he won with his Druddigon alone, never having to switch out once.!!!" Yelled out the announcer.. "Not only am I scared to see what his other five Pokémon are, but I'd hate to be on the receiving end of that dragon tail!!!"

He still has all six of his Pokémon? Kai's jaw dropped, both with excitement and shock. Looks like he's really strong... especially if he's gone the whole tournament with just his Druddigon....

"Is there a Kai Masamune here," Nurse Joy had called out, snapping him out of his daze.

"Thank you so much for healing my Pokémon," he said with a smile.

"My pleasure," she replied as she motioned for her Audino to bring forward the tray containing Kai's six Pokéballs. "Best of luck in your next match." She bowed courteously to the lanky, amber eyed brunette.

"Thanks again," he bowed in return before heading out to prepare for his next match.

Racing through the crowds and moving around the prompted up tents in the town square, Kai had returned to registration to received his notification for the final match.

"Hey Kai," a familiar voice called out to him from behind. It was his friend Mollie, who had also entered the tournament but was taken out rather early on. The two had know each other since they both started out their journeys in the Alola Region. Where Kai went to Hoenn and Unova, Mollie went and stayed in Johto. This tournament is the first time in 10 years that they were in each other's presence since Alola.

"I thought you'd be on the next flight back to Johto by now."

"And miss the chance to see you win? Hell no!! Have you forgotten it's been almost 10 years since you and I were within arm's length of each other. No way I'm gonna just leave." She embraced him then. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Please tell me that's your pokéball," she said after a solid minute of hugging.

"Haha, very funny."

"Excuse me, Mr. Kai," the man sitting at registration interrupted them. "It's time for the next match, please proceed to the battlefield."

"Best of luck, Kai," Mollie grinned as she hopped off quickly. "I'll cheer you on from the stands."

Moving over to the battlefield, Kai enjoyed the sight of cheering spectators in the portable bleachers assembled for this occasion.

"Alright folks, this is it, the final battle of this year's tournament. In the Red corner, this trainer climbed the over the competition with what I believe is the scariest Emboar in all of creation, give it up for Kai Masamune!!!" The crowd goes wild. "The Blue corner, this trainer maybe young, but he's so synchronized with his Pokémon, you would think he's as old as Unova's previous Elite Four Champion. Not to mention his Druddigon might give Almighty Arceaus a run for its money. Give it up for Noeru Amagi!!!"

Noeru did seem too young. A scrawny, dark skin kid with short, bone white hair and yellow eyes like that of a....dragon.... His wardrobe was draconic in appearance as well. He had a dragon fang necklace, bracelets and belt. He had a black tank top hoodie and shorts outfit, with red veins and golden rings on it.

"Don't go easy on me just cause I'm younger than you," Noeru smirked.

"Alright you asked for it," Kai replied smiling.

"Let the match, begin!!!"

"Seaking, come on out!" Kai yelled as he threw the great ball. In a wash of blue light, out popped the gorgeous orange, black and white mono water type Pokémon with its peculiar horn.

"Druddigon, battle stance," Noeru threw out a strange looking pokéball unlike any Kai had seen before. It was blue all over, with some kind of pattern on it and four gold protrusions sticking out of it. From the resulting rainbow light that emitted for the ball, out came Druddigon, a fierce red and blue mono dragon type with useless wings, and golden eyes similar to Noeru's. "You may have the first move, Kai."

"Thanks, Seaking, use Ice beam." Seaking spews out a blast of ice, covering Druddigon who stood there as motionless as its trainer.

Dragon is weak to itself, fairy type, and ice type, Kai thought. Having studied Pokémon strengths and weaknesses as well as having a Druddigon of his own, Kai knew what moves to use to take down Druddigon. But despite his own confidence in his team, some part of him was rather scared to know what else Noeru had up his sleeves. If this kid manage to get through the entire tournament only using Druddigon, there's no telling what his other five Pokémon are capable of. On top of that, I don't know what Pokémon he's using aside from Druddigon.

When Seaking had ended Its ice beam, Druddigon was completely covered up in ice and snow. Yet, Noeru was smiling.

"Now it's my turn, Druddigon, use glare." From out of the Ice and snow jumped out Druddigon as it widened its eyes in the direction of Seaking. With that Seaking was inflicted with paralyze. Though, Kai was certain that Seaking could still fight as this was definitely not the first time Seaking has fought while inflicted with a status aliment.

"We got this, Seaking, use ice beam one more time," but as Seaking prepared to do so, it twitched in a way that suggested the paralyze had rendered it unable to make the attack.

"Now's our chance, Druddigon, use dragon tail." Druddigon's tail glowed purple and elongated itself as it curved back to strike. Upon impact, Seaking flew past Kai to have the bleachers break its fall.

"Seaking!!!" Kai raced over to check on his Pokémon. To his relief it was still conscious. Looking at the HP monitor, Seaking was at half health, while Druddigon hardly took any significant damage from that ice beam, as its HP was nearly full.

"Your Druddigon is quite impressive,"

"Thanks... As is your Seaking. So far, everyone fell after one hit of dragon tail. All except your Seaking. I should be the impressed one."

"Shall we continue?"

Both nod in agreement.

With Seaking back on the field, the battle resumed.

I have to be careful with this kid's Druddigon, Kai thought to himself. Seaking is already paralyzed and the chances of it failing the do another ice beam is very high. I'll have no other choice than my trump card.

"Seaking, return." Kai pulled out Seaking's pokéball and withdrew it from the battle. Placing it on his belt and then pulled out another pokéball. "Come on out Mawile." From the pokéball, out came the short but powerful duo steel and fairy type.

Noeru seemed to be completely unfazed by it.

"Druddigon use glare once more." Once more Druddigon did so, inflicting paralyze on Mawile.

"As if that'll stop us. Mawile, mega evolve.!" Kai revealed the mega stone on his and pressed it. In a wash of rainbow light, emerged mega Mawile, large and more threatening than before.

The crowd looked in awe before going wild with excitement... "Well you've seen it here folks, Mega Evolution. As if Mawile wasn't already at a type advantage. Then again Druddigon had crushed a couple of fairy types earlier today. Let's see how it'll this mega evolved fairy type!!!" Said the announcer.


	2. Mollie I

"Mega Mawile. Isn't it too soon to be pulling out the megas?" The guy sitting on one side of her said.

He's right, Mollie thought. Mega evolution is supposed to be a trainer's last resort, a trump card. What the hell is Kai thinking.

"Well you've seen it here folks, Mega Evolution. As if Mawile wasn't already at a type advantage. Then again Druddigon had crushed a couple of fairy types earlier today. Let's see how it'll this mega evolved fairy type!!!" 

"Mawile, use Dazzling Gleam." Kai yelled out. An array of sparkling lights exploded out of Mawile. As quickly as they formed, the launched towards Druddigon who had already had its arms crossed over its face and upper body, its wings folded forward over Its arms.

Mollie looked up at the HP screen with shock as Druddigon's health dropped like a stone, only to stop at 20%.

"Druddigon, hang in there. I have faith in you." Noeru's words made many awe. Druddigon then looked towards Its young trainer, nodding in agreement.

"The bond between a Pokémon and their trainer is truly something, folks." Said the announcer. "Makes you wonder what remaining tricks Noeru has up his sleeves."

Noeru cracked a smirk then. "Druddigon use Earthquake!!" Druddigon got out of Its defensive position and squatted with its claws on its knees. It raised its right foot as high as it could, and slammed down with great force.

The ground of the battlefield shook rapidly and breaking apart. Part of the group rose up and hit Mawile, sending it into the air.

Mawile's HP had then dropped down to 65%. Noeru gave a rather shocked look then. Though Earthquake was definitely super effective, that Mawile had gone through some kind of "Hell" before Kai caught it. Meaning, it could absorb an Earthquake with relative ease.

"Mawile, use Rest," Mawile closed its eyes, and was out like a light in seconds, a bubble shrinking and growing from its nose.

Mollie looked back at the screen to s e that Mawile's HP was back at 100%.

Noeru gritted his teeth and pulled his hood down more. Was he crying, Mollie thought. I would too if my using a single Pokémon winning streak came to a grinding halt. I've had my fair share of loses. Especially at the Indigo/Johto League. The first time I tried, I couldn't get past Elite Four member, Will, his Hypno gave me a run for my money.

"Druddigon use Glare!!" The dragon type growled in agreement with Its trainer, and proceeded to paralyze the sleeping Mawile with its draconic stare.

Mawile, though asleep, exhibited the same signs that Seaking showed when Druddigon paralyzed it. Face flushed red, electricity all over Its body, and slight trembling.

"Once again, Druddigon has used Its infamous Glare attack. Even with on 20% health left, this mighty dragon has nothing but fight left in it. Let's see if it can topple another fairy type."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, dude. Mawile use Sleep Talk!!!" The crowd when crazy then. A man seated on a lower row from Mollie spat out his drink in exasperation. Others were murmuring to each other in smaller conversations.

From the sleeping and paralyzed Mawile, bursted a bright white beam of light. And with no time to react, Druddigon went flying across the the field only to be greeted by the walls that provided protection to spectators from any stray attacks.

"Amazing!!!! That Sleep Talk gave way to a powerful Flash Cannon!!!! Well Folks, looks the reign of Druddigon has come to a sad en-..... But wait!!!! It can't be!!!!

Everyone looked in shock, horror and whatever else be felt in that moment, as the HP was on 1%.

Mollie could feel her stomach turn at how powerful this Druddigon truly was. She looked at it then as it sat motionless against the wall, Its eyes closed tight.

With a blood curdling roar, Druddigon rose up and slowly made Its way back to the field. Its struggle to regain balance was heartbreaking.

"I've never seen that level of determination." Said voluptuous honey blond woman that sat on the other side of Mollie. She wore a black leather jacket with a removable hood, but Mollie was definitely sure she had seen the woman before. "Even when faced with a clear type disadvantage, Druddigon refuses to go down. That kid has trained it very well. As had the guy with the Mawile."

"Ma am, you seem to know a lot about the kid's Druddigon," Mollie said to the woman.

"Me? Oh no, I'm just an observant trainer. That and I have a Garchomp of my own and this Druddigon reminds me of her."

"Oh," Mollie had seen this woman before, her voice and honey blond hair were on the tip of her tongue, but until the hood came off, she was still in the dark about her identity.

"Druddigon is barely holding with its 1 HP left. Whatever will Noeru do from this point onward!?"

At that moment, Noeru grinned. "Druddigon, use Rest!!" Druddigon slammed Its eyes shut and began to snore.

The crowd was on their feet with noise. Many were in shock, others cheered. Noeru's Druddigon had been down for the count, yet in one stroke, that was all taken away, hence how Noeru was able to get all the way to the finals with only his Druddigon.

But even if Kai did beat Noeru's Druddigon, Noeru's still got five more Pokémon, which I can assume are just as strong if not stronger than this Druddigon, she thought plainly.

"I'm worried for Kai," Mollie unknowingly said aloud.

"I'm sure your friend can overcome this Druddigon. As long as he has faith in his Pokémon, victory can be obtainable. Then again, I'm not taking sides here."

They both chuckled.

"Druddigon's eyes had snapped back open the minute Its HP was fully restored again.

"It must be holding a Chesto berry," Mollie said.

"You're right on the money," said the woman. "Interesting strategy. Similar to your friend's. I wanna know what tricks Kai will pull off to turn the tides."

"Mawile, use Sleep Talk again," as instructed, Mawile used Sleep Talk, only to have Dazzling Gleam fire outwards toward Druddigon. Once again, Druddigon's HP dropped, only to stop at 70% this time.

"Could it be, has using Rest strengthened Druddigon's special defense?" The announcer was in shock.

"I've never seen that before. A Pokémon who's special defense increases after waking up from Rest." Mollie said.

"It's amazing what can be accomplished if your bond with your Pokémon is strong enough." The woman said.

"You know way too much to be an average trainer," Mollie had her suspicions what wasn't going to act on them, not yet anyway. "You're to Sinnoh ch-"

"Shhhh," the woman placed her hand over Mollie's mouth then. "It's rather difficult to slip out for a little RnR, so please... I'd rather not make a scene here. Please....?" Mollie nodded then. "Thank you,"

"What brings you here?" Mollie whispered.

"A friend of mine owns a villa in Undella Town, but when I heard about this Tournament, I just had to come here first. If you keep my being here between us, you're welcome to come with me afterwards."

"I was already headed that way after this tournament as well. I got a new bikini and everything." Mollie grinned.

"Well I'll be a Chimchar's-"

Their conversation is interrupted when Mollie sees Druddigon's HP fell to zero out of the corner of her eye. Both of them looked in horror and disappointment as their conversation made them take their eyes of the field.

"Well then, it looks like Druddigon's reign of terror is finally over!!!!"

"It's my fault," had I not confronted you-"

"No use crying over spilled MooMoo Milk," Cynthia said. "Kai still has five Pokémon and so does Noeru. This battle is still Far from over."


End file.
